


Hoth (SS #4)

by LeiasLeftBun



Series: Scoundress Saturdays [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: F/M, Oneshot, Scoundressaturdays
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-26
Updated: 2017-06-26
Packaged: 2018-11-19 04:54:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11306094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeiasLeftBun/pseuds/LeiasLeftBun
Summary: A very short oneshot set on Hoth before ESB.





	Hoth (SS #4)

Han had had enough. Day Three of repairs on the Falcon, and nothing. It was still running poorly and the below freezing temperatures of the planet seemed to be making everything worse. 

_Fuck this, it is getting late..._

He shut the ramp for the night, turned on the heater, and rolled into bed. 

_What is this? What am I leaning on?_

He turned on a lantern and examined the bed. It was obvious that something was under the blankets, but he wasn't sure what.

_If that stupid kid left his backpack of crap in here again I swear to gods-_

He pulled the sheets back in frustration and froze. It wasn't a backpack, it was Leia, curled in a ball. 

For a moment, he thought she was dead. 

_That was the only way she said she would be caught on this ship again._

He took a hold of her wrist and felt a pulse. 

_Nope, she is alive. Just soaking wet and cold._

He let go of her wrist and she stirred awake. 

She pulled back from him in shock. 

"I'm so sorry, Han I just came in here to check on-" She was panicked and her voice was rough. 

"Leia, it is okay!"

She leapt out of the bed, brushed off, and headed for the door. 

"Leia, come back here! Everything is shut off out there, your clothing is soaked, and you are already freezing." 

She stopped at the doorway, shivering. 

_He's right. I probably won't make it back to my cabin without freezing._

"So? You think you can change that?" She was tapping her foot impatiently. 

"Keep you from freezing? Yes." 

She grinned the way one does when they are amused and insulted. 

"You are disgusting. I am leaving."

"LEIA, that is not what I meant and you know it." 

She walked back towards him. 

"Fine. What was your plan?"

********

Leia slept curled up in Han's borrowed clothing, leaving hers to dry on the chairs. They had snuggled for warmth most of the night knowingly, neither of them planning on admitting it the next day.

They both decided that, perhaps, this planet wasn't as cold as it seemed.

**Author's Note:**

> Yay! My first Scoundress Saturday post! All of these will be from my Tumblr, I will just post them on here as well to keep track of them. 
> 
> (Thanks for starting Scoundress Saturdays, @otterandterrier. I love them so much! Go follow them on Tumblr!)


End file.
